Lunch with the Captain
by ilna
Summary: After the events of The Box Spring Incident and First Impression, Steve and Catherine meet her father for lunch.


**Summary:** After the events of _The Box Spring Incident_ and _First Impression_, Steve and Catherine meet her father for lunch.

**Note:** You'll probably want to have read the stories mentioned in the summary first. Thanks to Sammy for some key insights on this one. (And every other one.) Thanks to everyone who has read these little prequels – I've had a blast writing them.

* * *

_Lunch with the Captain_

Catherine hummed happily as Steve's lips left hers and traced her jaw before moving down to her neck. The futon wasn't nearly as comfortable as her bed, but she wasn't about to complain.

"Mmm, yeah, right there." Her words reminded her of earlier and she chuckled.

"What?" he murmured into her skin. "I find a new ticklish spot?"

"No, it's not that, I was just . . . thinking."

He raised his head to look at her. " 'Thinking?' Not really what I was going for here, but, okay, I'll bite."

She raised her eyebrows, smiling.

He dropped his head briefly. "That's not what I . . ." he shook his head. "Anyway. Thinking about what?"

"You know that _this_," she gestured between them, "was what my dad _thought _we were doing."

"What do you mean?"

"He heard us moving the futon, but thought we were . . ." she let her voice fade.

His expression looked stricken as he realized what she meant. "Why would he come in?!"

She shrugged. "I think it was just a reaction."

He chuckled. "Well, that explains the entrance."

She paused, touching his cheek and smiling. "Thanks for coming to lunch tomorrow."

He returned her smile, but it quickly morphed into a grin. "Told you, 72 hours. Gotta keep your strength up," he said, bending toward her. He stopped just before reaching her lips. "Are you ready to finally finish what we started?"

In reply she moved the final distance and kissed him.

* * *

The next day, Catherine reached to open the door of the restaurant but Steve touched her arm, stopping her.

"Hey," he started and she looked back at him questioningly. He nodded toward the restaurant. "What level of interrogation am I looking at here?"

"Significant," she admitted. "Mostly about school and your naval career. Now, if Mom were here, all bets would be off."

He nodded. "Okay." Taking a deep breath, reaching around her for the door.

She gave him a teasing smile, touching his arm. "Stay strong, sailor. It's just lunch. He's got meetings scheduled all afternoon so we shouldn't be here too long."

"You are gonna owe me, Rollins."

She looked up at him, raising her eyebrows. "Do I need to mention the little _incident_ with the bed yesterday?"

He paused, regarding her. "All right, we'll call it even."

She rolled her eyes, turning back toward the door as he opened it. He followed her inside and they made their way to where her father was sitting.

Captain Rollins stood as they approached.

"Hi, Dad," Catherine said, hugging him. She kissed his cheek and he smiled at her before turning to Steve.

"Captain Rollins," Steve said, holding out a hand.

"Lieutenant," the captain returned, shaking the offered hand. "How's your toe?"

"It's fine, sir."

Captain Rollins raised his eyebrows.

"Likely broken," Steve amended. "But it's fine."

The captain nodded. "Have a seat," he said, motioning as he took his chair. Catherine and Steve sat across from him and he motioned for the server. "What's your drink, Lieutenant?"

"Just water for me, thank you."

"Catherine?"

"Same."

"Three waters, thank you," Captain Rollins told the server before turning to Steve. "Annapolis grad?"

"Yes, sir."

"Speaking of," Catherine started. "Mom said you were asked to give a guest lecture."

"I was," Captain Rollins confirmed, nodding to her. "Next month." He turned back to Steve. "Then Naval Intelligence?"

Steve glanced at Catherine, shifting in his chair before answering. "Yes, sir. Five years."

Catherine looked at her father. "You already knew that. I told you we worked together."

"And now a SEAL. You've completed BUD/S and SQT, received your Trident. What else? SERE? Defense Language Institute?"

"Actually, sir, I'd rather not discuss specifics . . ." Steve hedged.

"Why not?"

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but stopped, glancing instead at Catherine, who returned his look before turning back to her father.

"Dad . . ."

"If you'll excuse me a moment, sir," Steve said, standing and stepping away from the table.

"Tactical retreat?" Captain Rollins asked, looking up at him.

Steve stopped, raising his head and inhaling. His smile was forced as he continued toward the restroom.

Catherine turned to her father. "What is with the third degree? I'm sure you've already read every file you could get your hands on."

Captain Rollins appeared unconcerned. He picked up his menu, perusing it casually. "I just want to know what kind of man my daughter is . . ." he met her eyes over the top of the menu, "moving futons with."

Catherine couldn't stop the flush on her cheeks and checked her watch to cover her embarrassment. "I was wondering how long it would take you to mention that."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"I appreciate your restraint." She sighed, shaking her head. "So have you come to a verdict? Or you about to start round two?"

He paused. "I like him," he said sincerely.

She tried to keep her smile small, looking down.

"Catherine," he said, putting down his menu as she glanced up. He leaned forward. "I trust you. I trust your judgment. Above anything else I've heard about him, I know _you _wouldn't be with him if you didn't know he was a good man."

She smiled, touched by his words. "Thank you."

"Doesn't mean I won't enjoy making him sweat," he added with a wink.

Her smile broadened. "I'd expect nothing less."

As Steve returned to the table, Catherine smiled up at him.

"I have an important question for you, Lieutenant," Captain Rollins began as Steve sat down.

"Sir?" he asked, straightening in his chair.

"What is your opinion on figure skating?"

Catherine blanched. "Dad . . ." she started, a slight plea in her voice.

"Sir?" Steve repeated, genuinely confused by the question and Catherine's reaction.

"Figure skating. I'm sure you've heard of it," Captain Rollins continued.

"Uh, I don't really have an opinion one way or the other, sir." He glanced at Catherine for a clue.

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Let's see what you make of these," Captain Rollins said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He removed the plastic photo holder insert.

"Oh, you don't actually have . . ." Catherine said, leaning forward to get a better look. "Of course you do," she finished, sitting back and covering her face momentarily. "Mmm," she groaned. Inhaling, she straightened. "Okay then, here we go."

Steve looked at her strangely as he took the insert. He flipped through the first few photos, his eyes widening.

"This is . . ." he began.

"Catherine Rollins," the captain confirmed. He pointed. "That first one there is age, oh, nine, I'd say, and the second is . . . how old were you here, Catherine? About fourteen?"

She looked at him and shook her head in disbelief, running her tongue along her lower lip.

"That's . . ." Steve started, searching for an appropriate comment. "That's very um . . . that's a lot of sequins."

Catherine sighed with a resigned smile. "Yup, you just," she waved a hand. "You two have your fun."

Steve squinted at her. "Why did I not know this about you, Rollins?"

"Just," she shrugged, opening mouth a few times before continuing, "never came up."

He nodded, still looking at her. "Huh." Returning to the photos, he flipped back and forth between them. "Huh," he repeated, a smirk forming on his face.

"Okay, I think that's enough of that," she said, taking the insert. She glanced down at it, trying to contain her smile at the thought that her father still kept pictures of her in his wallet.

Steve chuckled, relaxing back into his seat and picking up his menu.

Captain Rollins cleared his throat. "Now I think all that's left is for you to explain what exactly happened to my daughter's bed."

Steve's head snapped up. Catherine turned to him and smiled tightly.

Captain Rollins's smile was triumphant. "Bet you wish you'd saved that tactical retreat, eh, Lieutenant?"

* * *

**Note:** Thanks to my dad for offering a little long distance insight as I was finishing this story. (And also to my mom for help with an important line!)

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
